disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chart 'Em All!
Chart 'Em All!, is the 12th episode of Season 3 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad's episodes. Summary While stuck in the RainForest waiting for Allknowing, Loretta plans to track down every creature on Pyrrhia. From the amphibian, Hynerpetion, gigantic Mosasaur, and the fish, Cephalaspis, to the monster insects, an ancient ancestor of cats, and the ancient ancestor of birds, Archaeopteryx, she's on a mission to chart them all! Plot This episode begins in the RainForest, where Loretta is taking a nap on her huge sunning platform reserved just for her. Other RainWings can be seen sleeping on platforms a short way away. Suddenly, an annoying croaking sound commences, waking all the RainWings up. They start to groan and rub their eyes, and one complains that "It's happening again!". Loretta groans in her sleep and twitches a few times before waking up and rubbing her eyes as well. She screams for Anaconda, who comes and asks what she wants. Loretta asks what the annoying croaking was, an Anaconda replied that it was just their resident amphibians mating again. Loretta yawns rubs her eyes and asks grumpily what "resident amphibians" she was talking about. Anaconda cocks her head and replies, "What? We never told you?". Loretta shakes her head and says, "No.". Anaconda launches into all the details of Hynerpetion, an amphibian that had short, stocky legs, a long fish-like tail, and wet, oily skin. Anaconda then says that she can take Loretta to their breeding grounds if she wants to, and Loretta replies that she would love to go, perking up, her grumpy mood disappearing. But before they could take off, Arid crashes into the sunning platform, and stands up, with Loretta asking if she was okay. Arid replies with a "Yep.", and that she still needs to get the hang of flying through trees. Anaconda then says that Coconut is great at tree gliding and that she could give Arid lessons on it. Arid exepts at once, then asks where they were going. Loretta says they're going to the Hynerpetion mating grounds, and that Arid is welcome to come with them if she wants. Arif accepts happily, and the three fly away to the mating ground. Once they get there, they hide behind a large rock, as Anaconda explains that Hynerpetion's like their privacy. All of a sudden, a Hynerpetion comes out of the water and onto the beach, croaking. A female joins in and the nuzzle each other. Loretta, Arid, and Anaconda can't help but coo over the sight. That is until a huge fish leaps onto the river bank and drags the male back into the water. They don't come back out. The three girl's watch in shock and horror as it happens. Loretta and Anaconda finally compose themselves as they looked at Arid. Arid looked like she was about to cry. Loretta asks Arid if she was okay, and Arid says "No. . .", as Loretta tells Anaconda that she's too weak of heart and can't cope with anything like this like they can. Anaconda nods, saying that they should really get back to the palace if Arid wants her tree climbing tutorial. Loretta nods, looking at Arid who nods slowly, still looking at the place where the male was dragged under. Loretta pats Arid on the back, and they fly away. Later, Coconut is waiting for them on Loretta's sunning platform. She asks how it went, and Anaconda whispered in Coconut's ear what had happened. Coconut covered her mouth with her talons and gasped. She takes Arid away for lessons before saying they'll be back soon. Anaconda then asks if Loretta wants to see more animals, and Loretta happily accepts. Later, they are seen standing on a beach. Loretta asks Anaconda why they're here, and Anaconda answers by diving in the ocean. She comes back up to breathe and says it's not safe and they'd better hurry if they want t see any creatures. Loretta agrees and they dive in again and swim to the bottom. Around her, small green fish with large, armored head and a fat body were sniffing something along the bottom. Among the little fish were some Trilobites. Anaconda and Loretta come up to the surface. Anaconda explains that the little fish are called Cephalaspis, and this is where they stay until the females make a long journey up a river to lay their eggs. Then, out of nowhere, a massive Sea Scorpion dashes for a Cephalaspis, and as the little fish dashes away into the sand, it suddenly turns around and swims away fast. The Sea Scorpion keeps going, until a massive Sea Scorpion catches it with its claw, and drags it underneath the sand. Loretta and Anaconda just watched silently. Loretta sighed and blew a breath out, with bubbles coming out of her mouth. She talks, and words come on at the bottom of the screen saying, "So. This happened again? Really?" Anaconda speaks, too, and the words say, "Yep. Again." She sighed with more bubbles. They swim up tot he surface, and fly away back to the beach without another word. Trivia * Some now-extinct animals and plants are seen in this episode * The RainForest is revealed to have a very diverse ecosystem, with the RainWings, jungle animals, and the extinct animals Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with images Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes